Tutoring
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Everyone needs a little help sometimes. Especially with school and especially when it's Wallabee Beatles. One shot.


…**.**

**Uh hey…hey guys.**

**Been a while.**

**I've been a bit busy for some time now. I've got some things I'd been working on outside of FF and some other things.**

**I do like writing here and really want to continue**

**So I will when I can.**

**Which might not be for a bit because I start math tutoring Monday.**

**But fortuantly for me, Wally starts Math tutoring today.**

**Wally: Why are you back?**

**Me: Well… KIDS NEXT DOOR IS ON NETFLIX NOW!**

**Figured that was reason enough to write a story.**

**Okay. It's been a while, so I'm a little rusty. Just bear with me.**

**I don't own KND.**

Tick-tick-tick. The clock made time almost seem as if it was moving backwards in the classroom. Everyone was occupied with the work the teacher had laid out for them. They all studied the problems and quickly scooped up their pencils and began answering the math problems in front of them.

Everyone, that is, except Wally Beatles.

Math didn't come so easy to him. Maybe he was placed in the wrong level this year. And the year before. And the year before that. I don't know. Maybe he was just stupid.

He just sat there. The work in front of him was incomplete. The teacher noticed he was stuck but said nothing to him. She even thought he was a lost cause.

He just sat there and did nothing. It wasn't that hard. He knew that in ten minutes everyone would be done anyway.

Once everyone was done working the teacher went over the problems on the board in front of the class. Wally did something he never thought he would. He actually listened to his teacher. He listened hard to understand what she was saying, but to explain she kept using math terms he didn't understand. It seemed hopeless. After a while, he just stopped. He gave up.

He was never one for giving up. The KND had taught him that much. But this time felt different. Like everyone else in the class got it but him. He felt…. Dumb. And that actually hurt for once.

When the bell rang he was the first person out of the room. He didn't even bother to turn in his paper. He didn't need to show the teacher how stupid he was, she already knew.

Wally had lunch with Nigel, Rachel, Abby, Kuki, and Hoagie.

"Hey guys," Hoagie said arriving to lunch after everyone else since he classroom was farthest away.

They began to eat their lunches and talk about some KND-TND things. Wallabee was just relieved to be out of math class.

"I painted a pony in arts and crafts today!" Kuki squealed. She let her arm reach down and pull a loose paper out of her backpack. Without looking though she pulled out a paper from someone else's backpack. She looked at it and turned to Wally.

"You didn't turn in your math work?" she asked.

"Well. I uh.."

"Dude, you need to turn that stuff in, if you don't want to fail."

Maybe is was Abby's smart intellect or her cool attitude that made her notice but she could see that Wally was kind of worried about this. She could see he was struggling.

"Maybe you need a tutor" Abby suggested.

"A w-what?" Wally asked.

"A tutor, to teach you math. That's a good idea Abby," Nigel said. Rachel nodded her head

"We can tutor you,"

Wally wasn't sure but he couldn't let them down, like he had done to everyone else.

**Nigel and Rachel**

Nigel was first to give Wally a hand at math. They sat down in the room of the tree house. Wally had some assorted crumbled up math papers he never finished. Nigel sat down.

Unfortunately, Nigel being the strong leader he was, he wasn't that good at being a tutor. Rachel was the same.

He was a …bit strict.

Wally was doing pushups over a math text book before he decided to get out of there.

**Abby**

Abby wasn't the best at math, though she was smart in other subjects like reading and science, but that wouldn't help him here. She ended up having to Google everything she taught him that day, which wasn't much.

**Hoagie**

He opened the door and stepped into Hoagie's bed room.

"So… About you liking Numbuh three"

And he turned around and left the room.

**Kuki**

Last on the list was Kuki. This was pointless. Kuki was dumber than a sack of hammers!  
it was no use.

He met Kuki in the library to tell her he was giving up but when he got there she was looking through a math book taking notes.

"What the crud are you doing?"

"Hi Wally," she smiled passing a paper to him, "I took some notes on the math your learning now. I hope it'll make it easier to understand if I simplify it for you."

He just stared at her.

He looked at the notes. Pages, and pages, and pages of notes. She must've been up all night.

"You actually understand this crud?" he asked.

She giggled, "A bit."

Wally's smile faded.

"I'm dumber than I thought." He said slouching in his chair

"You are not dumb Wallabee," Kuki exclaimed making him jump. "You just need to practice. I practice all the time just so I can be ready to help you… if you… ya know, need anything." She smiled, blushing.

The thought made him blush to. He sat up straight and listened to her voice as she spoke.

After a couple weeks of studying with Kuki, he managed to pass a test.

He got a D. but still. He tried and did pass a test. That's all that counts.

**I feel like Abby would've been a good tutor for him, but I needed to do a 3-4 story since its been so long.**

**I'm… doing about as well as Wally in math right now and I'll write when I can. Sorry.**

**NOW GO TO NETFLIX NOW AND WATCH IT!**

**Also leave a review.**


End file.
